You're So Very Special
by d0ct0r-d0ct0r
Summary: Theta Sigma and Koschei are best friends. But they both wonder if there could be something more...  Academy-era, Thete/Koschei


_**You're So Very Special**_

_Theta Sigma/Koschei - Academy Fic_

_S. Self-Destruct_

He was asleep, albeit accidentally; pen clutched loosely in his right hand and resting upon messily-written notes. His non-dominant left hand rested under his head, at an odd but not unnatural position based on its position before he'd fallen asleep. A few strands of black hair fell over his closed eyes, some fluttering gently with his regular breaths.

And that was what his roommate found as he walked in at an unusually late hour. He stood at the closed door, not willing to disturb his sleeping friend. Though he couldn't help but smile - Koschei (the boy who was asleep) had been forcing himself to sleep as little as possible to study for an exam.

Eventually Theta Sigma - Theta to his friends, Thete only to Koschei and his own 'family' - walked further into the room, drawing slowly closer to Kos. He'd had a crush on his friend for a while by then, and the attraction was there, even if he vehemently denied it (but only to himself and his strangely perceptive friend Ushas). Before he even realized what he was doing, Theta had reached out to stroke Koschei's hair. It wasn't really soft, or smooth, or _clean_, but it was Kos' hair, so it was special.

_Special? When did I start to think-_

"Thete? 's that you?" a sleepy voice asked, interrupting Theta's thoughts.

His mouth was suddenly dry. Theta Sigma pulled his hand back. "K-Kos...?" he said as quietly as possible.

"What were you... _petting_ my hair for?" Koschei wondered aloud, sitting up slowly and turning to face his friend.

"You're, um... I... uh... I can explain?" Theta was blushing profusely, and he mentally cursed Kos for falling asleep with the light on.

"Yeah, right," he replied, sarcastic as always. His dark blue eyes met Thete's lighter blues, and he folded his skinny arms across his chest. "C'mon, Thete. You haven't got anything to hide from me, do you?" The stony exterior was only a sort of shield, and if Koschei had been as much of an open book as Theta, then he would've been blushing as well. Then again, Theta Sigma was just a bit sensitive and a little _too_ obvious...

And it hit Koschei as Thete continued to stumble over words and blush. It _was_ too obvious, wasn't it? So why hadn't he noticed it before? Was it denial?

Denial. That word was strange to Koschei.

And it most certainly was not denial when he thought that he did _not_ like Theta Sigma in that way. Nope. He didn't. Then _why did he like being so close to him_?

Delusions. Yes. That was it. Koschei was being delusional. Completely, utterly delusional, and he was going to wake up and yawn and stretch and realize that this was all just a bad _dream_.

"Kos...? Um, I have to tell you something...," Thete whispered, bringing Kos back to reality and reminding him all too harshly that he wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, Thete?" He tried to sound sarcastic, but his voice faltered anyway.

"I think I... um... I think I-I like you Kos," Theta muttered. "Not like a friend, but I mean really like you. You know... romantically..."

Koschei felt oddly relieved. So, acting on an impulse, he stood up without a word. Theta Sigma looked nervous, like he was almost expecting Kos to walk away. On the contrary, he stood on his tip-toes and leaned into his taller friend, clumsily pressing his lips to Thete's.

Theta was frozen for a moment before he relaxed and kissed - if you could really call it a kiss - Koschei back. They both felt rather awkward after a few moments and broke apart, but they were both grinning with a new sparkle in their eyes.

"You should go to sleep, Thete," Koschei said after a few seconds of beautiful silence. "We've got a test tomorrow."

"Yeah," Theta replied once the words actually made it into his mind. "So I'll see you in the morning, then, Kos?"

"Of course, Thete."

Theta Sigma nodded and smiled again, walking around Kos' bed to get to his own. He crawled under the covers, Koschei watching, and closed his bright blue eyes, quickly falling asleep. Koschei, in turn, also laid down and turned off the light.

As he fell slowly asleep, Kos could swear that his hearts were beating ten times faster than usual. He could also swear that his mind - the drums - had been completely quiet when his and Thete's lips had touched...

**The End.**

* * *

Author's Note: This was so totally unplanned. I love it.

I just felt like writing some awkward young love-y fluffiness. So I did.

That's all this is good for.

PLOT? THERE IS NO PLOT! THERE IS ONLY FLUFF!

*cough*

Um, also, Aurora and I are working on _Change Your Face..._ so yeah.


End file.
